There are known numerous processes and apparatus for handling food, chemical or pharmaceutical products. Generally, there are used two rolls of strips of deformable materials, the first strip being adapted to be shaped to constitute recesses, and the second strip being adapted to be welded about the periphery of the recesses to constitute a film and a sealed assembly protecting the food, chemical or pharmaceutical products contained in the recesses.
The isolation of the products contained in the recesses can also be semi-sealed in the case of the second strip of deformable material having properties of a barrier to moisture and relative sealing for certain gases.
In all the known handling processes and means, access is had to the handled product by removing or tearing the film formed by the mentioned second strip. After having access to the contents of the recess, the handled product is no longer protected, which is particularly troublesome in the case of food products in large quantities. A solution proposed to overcome this drawback is again to close the upper surface of the recess by means of aluminum foil, a separate cover or packaging containing the recess and its contents.
This alternative solution has the drawback that it is necessary always to have a roll of aluminum foil or of suitable material or a supply of independent covers to close the handling trays.